zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Latania Jones
Latania Jones, nicknamed "Tawny", is a 26 year old British Psychonaut agent. She is known for her incredible psychic abilities and is the master of Thought Projection, the ability to bring anything she can think of to life from her mind. Her partner in the Psychonauts is Jumper, a skilled teleporter, who often gets on her nerves. In her spare time, Tawny is also a world famous writer of a series of psychic adventure novels under a pen name. Physical description Tawny is a tall young woman with pale, yellow-greenish skin with long, dark red hair tied in a low bun-like ponytail with two pencils sticking out of it. She has one long strand of her hair dyed bright blue, matching the color of her eyes. She wears a tan vest with a light blue dress underneath which is mostly swept to her right hip and held in place by two brown belts. She also wears dark red pants and boots as well as a matching pair of dark red gloves. Personality As an agent, Tawny is serious and diligent when it comes to her missions. During downtime however, she is far more relaxed, easygoing and fun despite her initially abusive upbringing. Due to the abuse she suffered as a child, she would escape to her own mind and surround herself with myths and fairy tales. She's always looking for new ideas for her next book and often uses her Thought Projection to test out scenes and dialogue. She gets along rather well with her partner, though she often gets annoyed with his constant flirting and teleportation around her. Abilities Powers *'PSI Powers:' Tawny was born with a incredible amount of psychic powers which manifested at an early age. After receiving more formal training from the Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp facility, she has become a powerful and disciplined Psychonaut agent. **'Thought Projection:' Tawny's signature power is thought projection. With this power, Tawny can bring any thought, idea and figment in her mind to life in the physical world. She can essentially materialize anything she can think of whether it be objects, people or anything completely made up. With this power, she can summon reinforcements, protection and weapons. She also uses this power to play out scenes and dialogue for her books. **'Telekinesis:' Tawny is also very skilled at telekinesis, allowing her to move objects with her mind. **'Levitation:' She is also skilled at levitating herself. **'Telepathy:' Tawny has some mild skill in telepathy. **'PSI Blast:' Tawny is well trained in marksmanship, allowing her to blast enemies with psychic energy from her mind. Her PSI Blast color is blue. As a child, her PSI blast was so powerful that a single blast rendered her father catatonic. **'Pyrokinesis:' She can set objects and enemies on fire. **'Invisibility:' She can turn herself invisible for brief periods of time. **'Shield:' She can project a shield of psychic energy around herself to protect herself from harm. **'Clairvoyance:' Tawny can use this power to see through the eyes of others. **'Confusion:' She can confuse her enemies and turn them against each other. Skills *'Creative writing:' As an author, Tawny has a very creative and imaginative mind and is excellent at dramatic and engaging writing. *'Enhanced intelligence:' Tawny is highly intelligent, knowing various details about psychic powers as well as world politics regarding the Psychonauts. *'Strategic planning:' As a star field agent, Tawny has a keen strategic mind. Equipment *'Pencil and notepad:' Tawny always has her pencils and notepad at the ready in case she gets an idea for her next book. *'Blink inhibitor:' Tawny possesses an inhibitor directly connected to Jumper. It allows her to negate his teleportation powers as well as force him to teleport to her location. Background Prior to becoming a Psychonaut, Tawny lived with her family, which included an abusive father. Her father, a military lieutenant, despised the Psychonauts and believed that it was because of the Psychonauts that people were no longer respecting the "true authority" that protected them. To him, Psychonauts were nothing more than glorified celebrities and he took out his anger on his family, which only worsened when he discovered his own daughter was born a psychic. To escape the abuse, Tawny found solace in her own subconscious and fairy tales. In her mind, she constructed a fantastical setting where she could regularly escape to. When she could no longer put up with her father's abuse and hatred of psychics, Tawny retaliated with her powers. While she only intended to scare him with a PSI blast, she ended up completely destroying his mind, rendering him catatonic. Her family, horrified and disgusted with what she had done, disowned her. She wandered around on her own for a while, using her psychic powers to help her survive before eventually learning about Whispering Rock. She traveled there in hopes of being accepted into the camp to train her powers. She spent a few years at the camp before eventually becoming a Psychonaut in her own right. At the same time, Tawny became a famous author of a series of psychic adventure novels under a pen name. Tawny's partner is an ex-con on probation called Jumper, known for his incredible Blink abilities that allows him to instantly teleport across short distances. Tawny is equipped with an inhibitor that allows her to force Jumper to teleport to her location and also cancel out his Blink powers should he try to escape custody. For the most part, Tawny ignores Jumper's shameless flirting, but places a good amount of trust in him. Trivia *The name Latania means "Queen of the fairies". Category:Psychonauts characters Category:Fan Characters Category:A to Z Category:Female Category:Good Category:Humans